Seishin
by Rievai Akatsuki
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah seorang murid SMU biasa. Ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan khusus. Sampai sosok gadis yang tak sengaja ditemuinya yang ternyata seorang arwah yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa datang dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke untuk melindungi gadis itu, apakah kekuatan luar biasa dalam dirinya akan bangkit. Pair SasufemNaru Warning OOC, AU, TYPO, DLL
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO by Masashi kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru**

 **Warning : FemaleNaru, OOC, Alternate Universe,Typo,DLL**

Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke murid kelas 3 SMU Konoha. Aku tinggal bersama pamanku yang juga guruku disekolah dipartemen kecil yang nyaman. Bisa dibilang aku adalah seorang yatim piatu sejak kakakku satu-satunya membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Kejadiannya sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu, saat itu umurku baru tujuh tahun.

 **Flashback**

Malam ini aku pulang terlambat karena harus mengikuti kegiatan ekstra disekolah. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam sebentar lagi jam makan malam, aku harus segera sampai dirumah jika tidak ingin ketinggalan. Kupercepat langkahku menyusuri jalan untuk sampai kerumah secepatnya. Entah hanya firasatku saja aku melihat bayangan seseorang yang berdiri diatas tiang listrik, namun saat aku berhenti dan menengok kebelang aku tidak melihat seorangpun disana.

'Mungkin aku salah lihat' kembali aku langkahkan kaki lagi, tetapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan hal yang buruk yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlari tapi semakin lama rasa takut mulai menyelubungi hatiku ada apa ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada keluargaku. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai masuk kekepalaku, kugelengkan kepalaku mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran tadi. Sesampainya didepan rumah rasa khawatirku semakin memuncak kala melihat rumahku yang biasanya jam seperti ini masih beraktivitas namun kali ini terlihat sangat sunyi bahkan lampunya saja sudah dimatikan.

Kudobrak paksa pintu rumah dan saat itulah didepan mataku sendiri kakakku yang sangat aku sayangi tengah memegang pedang berlumuran darah didepan tubuh ayah dan ibu yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Rasa takut yang luar biasa langsung menyelimuti tubuhku saat kakakku berbalik dan menatapku dengan mata semerah darah dan ada pola aneh didalamnya. Kakiku bergetar hebat dan tubuhku terjatuh karena tidak ada lagi yang menopangnya.

"Nii-san, kenapa"

"Sasuke" dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku.

"Kenapa!, kenapa nii-san melakukan ini?" teriakku frustasi.

"Kenapa?, Karena aku ingin. Aku ingin memperkuat dan menguji seberapa jauh kekuatanku" menguji kekuatan dia bilang. Membunuh orang tuanya sendiri hanya demi kekuatan?

"Kekuatan?, apa hanya karena itu kau membunuh kaa-san dan tou-san, jawab aku!"

"Apa kau tidak suka?, apa kau ingin membunuhku?" dia melangkah mendekatiku

"Jangan mendekat!" perintahku tapi dia malah semakin mendekatiku

"Kau lemah tidak ada gunanya aku membunuhmu" dia semakin mendekat dan menatapku dengan matanya yang menakutkan "Kau akan membenciku, kau sangat ingin membunuhku. Dan mulai saat ini aku adalah orang yang paling kau benci" dan saat itulah aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

Esok paginya aku terbangun dirumah sakit dan sejak kejadian itu pamanku yang bernama Hatake Kakashi mengadopsiku.

 **End Flashback**

Entah kenapa pagi seperti ini aku malah mengingat semua itu. Kulihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam masih satu jam sebelum kelas dimulai. Aku segera bangun dan mempersiapkan diri.

Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian aku berjalan kearah dapur dan kulihat pamanku yang juga salah satu guru disekolahku tengah membaca sebuah buku dengan judul Icha-icha Paradise. Yang kata pamanku adalah sebuah buku keramat yang diarang oleh seorang pertapa dari gunung myouboku yang telah melakukan sebuah survei selama bertahun-tahun. Entah kenapa aku bisa betah tinggal dengan orang yang tidak jelas macam dia.

"Hari ini makan apa?" dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku.

"Entahlah cari sendiri" dan dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuannya. Aku membuka kulkas dan yang kulihat hanyalah roti dan beberapa kotak susu, pagi ini aku harus puas dengan hanya memakan itu. Kali ini lebih baik dari pada tidak ada sama sekali. Ya memang pamanku ini bukanlah orang yang kaya, aku juga harus bekerja part time sebagai pelayan disebuah cafe. Yah setidaknya masih ada yang ikhlas dan tulus merawatku sejak kecil.

Selesai sarapan aku segera berangkat sekolah aku tidak mau menjadi seperti pamanku yang kerjaannya telat dan tidak pernah tepat waktu dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Tapi aku harap dia suatu saat akan berubah meski aku tidak yakin akan hal itu.

"Aku berangkat" aku membuka pintu dan kulihat dia masih tetap ditempatnya. Aku menghela nafas kali ini dia pasti telat lagi.

Seperti biasa aku harus menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh hanya untuk sampai kesekolah konoha gakuen. Kulihat banyak murid dari sekolahku juga dari sekolah lainnya banyak yang baru berangkat. Tapi semua ketenanganku hilang saat dua gadis berisik datang menghampiriku.

"Sasuke-kun kita berangkat bersama ya" si gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura langsung memeluk lenganku.

"Tidak forehead, kali ini Sasuke-kun akan berangkat bersamaku" temannya yang satu lagi yang kuketahui bernama Ino ikut-ikutan menempel dilenganku.

"Tidak Ino-pig dia akan berangkat bersamaku"

"Tidak dia akan bersamaku"

"Aku"

"Aku"

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran antara mahluk berwarna pink dan kuning. Memanfaatkan kesempatan aku segera melarikan diri menuju ketempat yang aman. Kulihat sepertinya mereka baru sadar kalau aku sudah tidak bersama mereka.

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun!"

Dan hal yang kutakutkan terjadi mereka berdua mengejarku. Tidak baik, ini tidak baik aku tidak mau terus menempel dengan dua makhluk tidak jelas itu. Mereka berdua terus saja mengejarku, kulihat ada gang sepi dan kuputuskan untuk bersembunyi disana.

Beruntung mereka berdua tidak melihatku dan terus berlari melewati tempat persembunyianku. Aku bernafas lega setidaknya kali ini aku lolos dari mereka, kuedarkan pandangan kepenjuru gang. Terlihat sangat sepi dan menakutkan pantas saja mereka tidak akan tahu kalau aku bersembunyi disini.

Namun nafasku tercekat begitu melihat penampakan bidadari yang jatuh dari langit tepat didepan mataku sendiri. Rambut pirangnya yang berkilau terkena sinar mentari pagi, kulit seputih susu yang terawat tanpa luka sedikitpun. Dan saat dia menatapku aku begitu terpana wajahnya yang cantik bak malaikat mata biru seindah langit, juga bibir merah muda yang begitu menggoda. Namun begitu melihat sosokku dia terlihat terkejut dan lari.

"Tunggu!" aku mencoba mengejarnya namu sosok itu seperti menghilang tanpa jejak.

'Kenapa dia terkejut begitu melihatku, apa dia takut kalau aku orang jahat yang ingin berbuat buruk padanya. Apa iya mukaku mirip penjahat, itu tidak mungkin. Kalu paman yang dilihatnya wajar jika dia taku muka paman kan seperti orang yang sedang ingin memperkosa seseorang. Hahhh sudahlah lebih baik aku segera kesekokah'

Sesampainya didepan gerbang sekolah kulihat dua satpam sekolah sedang tertidur dalam posisi tidak elit. Jika kepala sekolah yang dadanya jumbo itu melihat kelakuan satpamnya pasti mereka berdua tidak akan melihat hari esok lagi. Memang sekolahku ini isinya orang-orang yang tidak bisa dikatakan normal.

"Pagi Sasuke-kun hari cerah sekali ayo kita penuhi hari ini dengan semangat masa muda!" dan datanglah makhluk aneh yang kelebihan semangat.

"Ohhh Lee disitu kau rupanya hari ini kita rayakan dengan mengelilingi sekolah sebanyak sepuluh putaran karena hari ini aku sangat bersemangat" dan datanglah lagi makhluk aneh yang juga guru olahraga disini.

"Fight!" dan dua makhluk yang kelebihan semangat tadi melakukan kegiatan mereka.

"Hah dasar mereka itu" datanglah dua lagi orang yang kali ini agak normal walau belum sepenuhnya normal. Tenten gadis yang kelihatan seperti gadis biasa saja namun ternyata hobinya bermain senjata. Dan Neji orang yang paling normal kalau dilihat dari perilakunya meski sifatnya yang terlalu serius.

"Mereka selalu saja seperti itu" komentar neji

"Hn"

Seperti biasa keadaan kelas gaduh bak kapal pecah tetapi itu semua sama sekali tidak bisa mengganggu bagi seorang Nara Shikamaru yang tengah menyelami alam mimpi. Disampingnya Chouji tengah nikmatnya makan. Disamping mereka ada Kiba dan Shino yang sama-sama penggemar binatang walaupun jenisnya berbeda. Mungkin hanya Hinata sepupu dari Neji yang bisa dikatakan melakukan hal yang normal yaitu membaca buku. Sasuke memasuki kelas dengan wajah datar andalannya langsung berjalan kearah bangku paling belakang dekat dengan jendela.

Bel masuk sudah lebih dari satu jam berbunyi tetapi sosok guru bermasker belum juga mendatangi kelas sasuke. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau guru itu sering telat. Kelas yang pada dasarnya sudah rusuh bertambah parah seperti sedang tawuran. Namun semua terhenti saat sosok yang sebenarnya tidak dinantikan datang memasuki kelas.

"Maaf aku terlambat, aku tadi melihat nenek-nenek kesusahan jadi aku membantunya, namun saat hendak kembali aku melihat kucing hitam karena takut kena sial aku mengambil jalan lain namu akhirnya aku tersesat dijalan kehidupan" katanya sambil tersenyum sedangkan seluruh murid hanya sweetdrop

"Baiklah kita akan memuali pelajaran" ia membuka buku dengan judul Matematika dan mulai membahas materi hari ini.

Pelajaran berlangsung membosankan banyak dari para siswa yang sudah gugur di medan perang ada yang bermain sekedar untuk menghilangkan kebosanan dan ada juga yang malah tertidur. Sedangkan para siswi sibuk bergosip ria membahas dari hal yang penting sampai hal yang tidak penting. Namun bagi Sasuke saat ini tengah menahan sesuatu"

'Kenapa perutku tiba-tiba sakit, tadi pagi aku yakin sudah sarapan, atau jangan-jangan susu yang tadi aku minum sepertinya sudah kadaluarsa. Sial! aku yakin orang itu sudah tahu tapi dia membiarkanku meminumnya' batinku. Mungkin saat ini terlihat sekali aku sangat menderita.

"Sasuke-kun sepertinya kau menahan sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan nada manis yang membuatku jijik. Cih! aku yakin dia sedang mengejekku.

"Ano sensei, saya ijin kekamar mandi"

"Baiklah tapi cepatlah kembali" 'cepat kembali' huhhh aku yakin dia tahu kalau aku akan ditoilet dalam waktu yang lama.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa aku berlari menuju toilet siswa. Tapi saat sampai aku dikecewakan dengan papan peringatan yang kurang lebih isinya toilet sedang diperbaiki.

"Sial!"aku memukul tembok disampingku. Tidak ada jalan lain aku harus melakukannya.

Dengan mengendap-endap aku menuju toilet siswi semoga saja tidak sedang diperbaiki. Kulihat dari balik tembok banyak siswi yang berlalu lalang. Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk masuk. Dan saat tidak ada seorangpun aku bergegas kembali mengendap-endap masuk toilet.

Segera kubuka pintu toilet yang kosong dan menguncinya. Aku sangat bersyukur karena saat itu toilet kosong tidak ada seorangpun disana. Bisa-bisa aku disangka sedang melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik dan dianggap sebagai orang mesum. Mesum adalah kata yang sangat tidak cocok dengan diriku.

Saat aku sedang melakukan ritualku tiba-tiba suara alarm bahaya serangan berbunyi. Memang sudah hal biasa kalau kota tempat tinggalku sering kedatang arwah yang menyerang kota. Biasanya hal itu ditandai sebuah ledakan chakra dan selanjutnya arwah itu akan menghancurkan apapun yang ditemuinya. Aku pernah mendengar ada kesatuan tim yang bernama Anbu yang bertugas menangani arwah yang menyerang dan meminimalisir kerusakan yang terjadi. Anbu juga bukan sembarang orang mereka adalah manusia yang bisa mengeluarkan chakra. Aku sendiri pernah meminta pamanku yang juga bisa menggunakan chakra untuk mengajariku namun aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan chakra setidaknya sampai sekarang tapi suatu hari aku yakin aku bisa mengeluarkan chakra dan saat itulah akan kucari Itachi dan membunuhnya.

Beberapa saat berlalu rasa mulas diperutku juga sudah hilang, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan menengok keadaan. Kudengar banyak sekali bunyi ledakat diluar sana juga suara gesekan senjata. Saat pintu toilet kubuka

 **DUARRR...**

Sebuah bola hitam selebar sepuluh meter lewat didepanku dan menghancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya. Aku terdiam, keringat dingin menetes diwajahku saat setengah bangunan sekolah hancur dalam satu serangan. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesamping dan mataku menangkap sosok gadis berambut pirang mengenakan gaun tempur berwarna oranye dan dibelakangnya terdapat bola-bola hitam kecil yang melayang dia juga memegang tongkat berarna hitam dengan pucuk yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan cincin didalamnya menyerupai lambang matahari.

'Gadi itu, gadis yang tadi pagi aku temui kenapa dia ada disini atau jangan-jangan dia arwah yang tadi menyerang'

"Siapa kau?" entah sejak kapan dia sudah berdiri didepanku dan mengacungkan senjatanya padaku.

"Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" kulihat dia sepertinya dia terkejut mendengar namaku.

"Jangan bercanda!" dia memukulkan tongkatnya ketembong dibelakangku membuatnya hancur seketika.

"Namaku memang Uchiha Sasuke kenapa kau tidak percaya" dia tiba-tiba memegang kalung yang ada dilehernya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu dia juga terlihat sedih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini? wajar bila aku disini. Ini sekolahanku dan aku sedang bersekolah sampai kau datang dan menghancurkan semuanya"teriakku padanya. Aku memang agak kesal dengan para arwah yang datang tiba-tiba dan seenaknya menghancurkan apa yang ditemuinya.

"Ha" dia terlihat tidak percaya, mungkin hanya aku manusia yang pernah membentaknya.

"Aku juga ingin bertanya padamu" kulihat dia menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Apa"

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin membalas perbuatan manusia"

"Membalas perbuatan manusia?, apa maksudmu"

"Manusia selalu berntingkah seenaknya mereka selalu menyiksa binatang, merusak lingkungan demi kepentingannya sendiri, bahkan mereka juga saling membunuh sesamanya hanya karena alasan sepele. Mereka juga sangat sering memulai perang hanya karena perebutan kekuasaan. Sudah sepantasnya makhluk seperti mereka dibinasakn"

"Tidak semua manusia seperti itu. Ada juga manusia yang memelihara binatang dengan baik merawat lingkungan dan juga menyayangi sesamanya. Memang benar ada manusia yang seperti kau sebutkan tadi tetapi tidak semuanya seperti itu"

"Tetap saja mereka berbuat buruk"

"Kehidupan manusia tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Manusia memiliki rasa kasih sayang pada sesamanya. Manusia juga memiliki perasaan dan juga cinta yang kuat. Mereka tidak seburuk pikiranmu dan merega juga punya hak untuk hidup"

"Mereka tetap saja harus dihukum"

"Manusia juga bisa menyesal. Mungkin hari ini mereka berbuat buruk tapi suatu saat pasti akan menyesali perbuatannya dan tidak akan melakukan hal buruk lagi"

"Namun bagaimana orang itu mati sebelum berbuat baik"

"Mungkin anak atau cucu mereka yang akan melakukan hal baik. Jadi karena itu kau tidak berhak seenaknya membunuh seseorang hanya karena orang itu berbuat buruk yang mungkin saja ia hanya sekali melakukannya"

Ia terdiam tidak menjawab, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Lalu datanglah serangan dari para anbu kearah kami aku hanya menutup mata. Tapi seperti serangan itu tidak mengenaiku dan kulihat bola hitamnya melindungiku dan dirinya.

Beberapa anbu mulai menyerang gadis siluman yang aku tidak tahu namanya. Namun sepertinya serangan mereka mudah ditangkis gadia itu. Tiba-tiba sosok berambut putih yang sepertinya juga anbu mengenakan topeng anjing muncul didepanku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" suara ini aku kenal

"Kau, Kakashi ji-san!"

"Maaf Sasuke aku tidak bisa bicara denganmu sekarang" dia mulai bersiap melakukan serangan dengan memberikan aba-aba pada anggotanya.

"Tunggu!" namun sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkanku.

"Yamato ikat dia dengan mokuton mungkin bisa melemahkannya" perintahnya pada anbu disampingnya.

"Ha'i taicho" lalu anbu itu membuat segel tangan dan menghentakkan tangannya kelantai.

Terlihat akar-akar poho muncul dari lantai dan mengikat gadis itu. Ia terlihat kesusahan kemudian muncullah chakra orange berbentuk kepala rubah membungkus tubuhnya dan dia merentangkan tangannya kedepan dan kembali membuat bola hitam seperti tadi yang menghancurkan sekolah.

"Semuanya menghindar" Paman memperingatkan anggotanya untuk menghindar. Gadis itu melepaskan serangannya dan terjadi ledakan yang besar.

 **DUARRR...**

Asap mengepul dalam jumlah banyak. Beruntunga paman segera membawaku meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan saat asap debunya menghilang gadis itu sudah menghilang.

 **Skip Time**

Setelah keadaan aman seluruh orang keluar dari tempat persembunyian yang memang sengaja dibangun oleh pemerintah jika terjadi serangan. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekolahanku, terlihat sebagian hanya tinggal reruntuhan yang tidak berbentuk. Mungkin butuh beberapa hari untuk memperbaikinya mengingat kemajuan teknologi yang ada dikotaku dan selama beberapa hari sekolah akan diliburkan.

Semua anbu yang bertugas tadi sepertinya juga mulai meninggalkan lokasi serangan. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat seberapa parah kerusakan sekolahku. Kulihat tempat aku dengannya mengobrol tadi sudah tidak berbekas. Hanya puing-puing tembok yang sudah hancur yang tersisa.

'Aku bahkan belum bertanya siapa namanya' kulihat tempat itu sambil mengingat pertemuanku tadi dengannya. Karena lelah aku memutuskan untuk pulang, tapi sebelum itu aku memutuskan untuk membeli bahan makanan jika tidak ingin kelaparan malam ini.

 **Skip Time**

Malam ini seperti biasa aku sedang menonton televisi dengan pamanku. Atau lebih tepatnya aku yang menonton televisi dan pamanku yang sedang membaca buku keramat miliknya. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang bagus dari buku itu aku juga tidak tahu isinya dan aku tidak mau tahu.

"ji-san bisa kau jelaskan siapa sebenarnya yang menyerang tadi siang itu. Kelihatannya dia lebih kuat dari yang biasanya" dia menutup bukunya berarti ini pembicaraan yang serius.

"Aku juga merasakannya, dia lebih kuat dari siluman-siluman lain yang pernah kuhadapi. Selain itu chakra miliknya seperti bukan chakra pada umumnya. Chakra itu penuh kebencian dan jumlah chakra miliknya jauh diatas rata-rata" dia terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Jadi?"

"Kalu melihat dari karakteristik chakranya dan juga jumlahnya bisa dibilang mirip dengan biju"

"Biju" Monster berekor yang memiliki chakra yang luar biasa

"Dan jika lebih diperhatikan sepertinya dia adalah biju berekor sembilan kyuubi"

"Bagaimana bisa bukankah seharusnya wujudnya adalah rubah berekor sembilan"

"Mungkin dia adalah jinchuriki dan dia tidak dalam kekuatan penuh"

"Jadi dia adalah jinchuriki Kyuubi"

"Jadi Sasuke, apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya"

"Aku hanya bertanya padanya alasan melakukan semua ini dan kami berdebat sebentar sebelum kalian datang" jawabku santai

"kau beruntung masih hidup" aku hanya menjawab dengan gumaman saja tapi aku masih penasaran siapa namanya

 **Skip Time**

Karena sekolah masih dalam masa perbaikan dan hari ini libur aku memutuskan jalan-jalan ketaman. Kulihat banyak sekali keluarga yang berekreasi disini. Kulihat juga sebuah keluarga bahagia yang tengah berjalan bergandengan. Juga sepasang kakak beradik yang tengah bercanda bersama.

Semua hal tadi mengingatkanku pada keluargaku yang dulu sebelum kakakku berubah. Aku tidak percaya dia tega membunuh ayah dan ibu hanya karena kekuatan. Kakakku yang dulu baik hati dan selalu menyayangiku tega berbuat seperti itu. Dari pada mengingat semu itu aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan diantara pepohonan.

Tak sengaja mataku menangkap sosok yang terus menghantui pikiranku. Gadis itu terlihat sedang mengamati orang-orang namun kali ini dia tidak membawa tongkat dan bola hitam yang melayang miliknya. Terlihat sesekali dia mengeryit heran saat melihat hal yang tidak dimengertinya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya kuputuskan untuk menemuiny.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku sambil menyentuh bahunya

"Huaaa! a-apa y-yang kau lakukan disini"

"Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan dan kebetulan melihatmu disini" aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang grogi "oh ya, aku belum tahu namamu"

"Ah, ya aku belum memperkenalkan diri namaku Uzumaki Naruto senang berkenalan denganmu" dia memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Kau sudah tahu namakukan. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga" aku membalas uluran tangannya.

"Emm, Sasuke boleh aku tanya sesuatu" dia memegang ujung rok miliknya dan meremasnya. Sepertinya dia sedang gugup

"Ada apa?" kuperhatikan tingkahnya yang terlihat lucu kalau sedang gugup

"Ma-maukah kkkau mmmenemaniku jalan-jalan" kenapa dia malah jadi gagap

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku jalan-jalan?" aku sedikit bingung kenapa ia kengajakku tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan perkataanmu" ah dia masih memikirkannya. Mungkin aku bisa menerjainya.

"Perkataan yang mana?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Itu yang katanya manusia tidak seburuk pikiranku"

"Kalau aku tidak mau ikut denganmu bagaimana" aku berpura-pura menggodanya.

"Ya-ya sudah aku bisa mengajak orang lain" dia pura-pura tidak kesal padahal aku yakin kalau dia sangat kesal.

"Aku mau" dengan cepat kugandeng tangannya. Wajahnya kembali memerah membuatnya semakin terlihat manis."Tapi"

"Tapi?"

"Bisa tidak kau mengganti pakaianmu" jelas aku menyuruhnya begitu aku tidak mau disangka berjalan dengan seorang yang sedang cosplay.

"Lalu aku harus memakai apa" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Kuedarkan pandanganku dan kulihat seorang wanita yang mengenakan sundress berwarna biru.

"Kau lihat wanita itu" aku menunjuk wanita tadi yang aku lihat.

"Ya"

"Aku ingin kau memakai yang seperti dia kenakan" lalu tak beberapa lama ia telah memakai pakaian yang sama dengan wanita tadi tentu saja menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Bagaimana?" daia memutar badannya dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya kebelakang.

"Kawai" ucapku tanpa sadar membuatnya merona.

"Kalau begitu ayo jalan-jalan" dia langsung menggandeng lenganku menyeretny meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hn" aku hanya bergumam melihat tingkahnya yang kekanakan.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru**

 **Warning : FemaleNaru, AU, OOC, Typo, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei-hei Naruto tunggu, pelan-pelan jalannya"

"Ayo Sasuke kita coba yang itu" dia menunjuk wahana roller coaster.

Saat ini aku sedang berada ditaman bermain dengan arwah yang tadi aku temui. Aku hanya pasrah saat tanganku ditarik kesana-kemari mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada disana. Dia terlihat antusias saat mencoba satu-persatu wahananya. Bukan tanpa alasan aku mau menemaninya kesana kemari.

 **Flashback**

"Kau baruntung masih hidup"

"Hn"

"Aku serius Sasuke, dia termasuk arwah yang jahat. Dia akan membunuh semua orang yang ditemuinya" membunuh semua orang apa maksud paman

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia adalah arwah yang kekuatannya akan dengan mudah menghancurkan kota ini"

"Menghancurkan kota ini lalu kenapa dia tidak membunuhku?"

"Mungkin dia tertarik padamu" jawanya santai

"Jangan bercanda!" dia tidak mungkin tertarik padaku. Dia tidak membunuhku mungkin hanya keberuntunganku saja.

"Aku serius, mungkin kau memiliki suatu hubungan dengannya"

"Hubungan? hubungan apa. Aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi pagi dan dia sudah mengacungkan senjatanya padaku" hubungan yang benar saja. Tapi kenapa tadi pagi dia terkejut begitu mendengar namaku.

"Yah mungkin itu caranya menunjukan rasa tertariknya padamu"

"Cih, lupakan hal itu. Lalu kenapa kau dan pasukanmu belum mengalahkannya?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Karena kami tidak bisa mengalahkannya"

"Tidak bisa mengalahkannya?, bukankan kalian sudah berkali-kali berhasil mengatasi serangan para arwah itu" bagaimana bisa mereka tidak bisa mengalahkannya, apakah dia sangat kuat.

"Sebenarnya masih ada satu cara yaitu menyegel kekuatannya"

"Bagaimana caranya"

"Dia harus jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki"

"Ehhh, jatuh cinta"

"Ya dan sepertinya kau laki-laki beruntung itu"

"A-aku kenapa aku?" yah sebenarnya aku juga tidak apa-apa dicintai gadis secantik dia tapi bisa saja dia malah membunuhku.

"Sebab tugas ini sangat sulit, sudah banyak yang mencoba tapi banyak yang gagal"

"Kalau aku gagal?"

"Dia akan membunuhmu"

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau mati"

"Tenang saja aku yakin kau pasti berhasil"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah aku menyegel kekuatannya?"

"Dia akan menjadi manusia seutuh"

 **End Flashback**

Karena itu aku rela diseret kesana-kemari yang penting bisa membuatnya senang dan mungkin dia akan tertarik padaku dan mencintaiku.

"Oi Naruto, tunggu!" dia berlari menuju antrian wahana roller coaster. Sampai disana ternyata antriannya sangat banyak.

"Ughhh, kenapa antriannya banyak sekali. Kalau begini akau terpaksa" dia mengangkat jarinya dan mengeluarkan chakra berwarna biru.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto, kau tidak boleh seenaknya menggunakan kekuatanmu pada orang lain. Kau juga harus bersabar mengantri" aku menasihatinya. Dia kelihatan kesal namun dia tetap menuruti nasehatku. Cukup lama kami menunggu hingga giliran kami tiba.

"Ayo Naruto"

"Umh"

Kami berdua duduk bersebelahan diposisi paling depan. Roller coaster yang kami naiki mulai berjalan kulihat dia berteriak kegirangan saat roller coasternya mulai berjalan cepat. Tanpa sadar dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat aku hanya tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangannya.

Tak terasa roller coaster yang kami naiki sudah berhenti kami turun dari wahana itu dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Kami memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku yang berada dibawah pohon. Sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah.

"Sasuke itu apa?" dia menunjuk stand yang menjual permen kapas.

"Kau mau, kalau kau mau aku akan membelikannya untukmu"

"Umh" dia mengangguk bersemangat.

Aku membeli satu permen kapas saja karen aku tidak suka makanan yang manis. Dia menerima permen kapas yang kuberikan dengan wajah bahagia. Mungkin dia belum pernah memakannya. Didepan kami terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang berlari menuju tempat sampah dan membuang sampahnya disana.

"Papa, papa, aku membuang sampah ditempat sampah" ucap anak tadi dengan riang. Lalu papanya menghampirinya.

"Ohh, anak pintar" papanya mengelus pucuk kepala anak itu tanda bangga.

Naruto memperhatikan interaksi anak dan ayah tadi. Seteleh anak dan ayahnya tadi pergi dia segera menghabiskan makanannya dan membuang sampahnya ditempat sampah persis seperti yang dilakukan anak tadi. Lalu dia kembali menghampiriku.

"Umh" dia menundukan kepalanya dan mendekatkan kearahku.

"Umh" dia kembali memberi aba-aba. Aku hanya mengeryit heran tetapi aku tetap mengelus kepalanya.

"Ehehehe" dia kelihatan senang saat aku mengelus kepalanya.

Setelah merasa cukup beristirahat kami kembali berkeliling memutari taman bermain. Sampai kami tiba didepan wahana rumah hantu. Kulihat sepertinya sedikit pengunjungnya. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah Naruto terlihat sepertinya dia sangat penasaran dengan wahana ini.

"Kau mau mencobanya" tawarku padanya.

"Emmm, ya" dia terlihat ragu tapi tetap mengiyakan tawaranku.

Kami berdua memasuki wahana itu, begitu masuk kami disambut dengan suasana yang menakutkan. Dapat kurasakan Naruto memegang tanganku dengan erat. Baru beberapa langkah kami dikejutkan oleh kerangka yang jatuh tepat didepanku. Dan saat itulah Naruto memelukku ketakutan sampai aku merasa sesak.

"Nnnaruto lllepaskan aaaku tidak bisa bbbernafas"

"Ehehehe maaf Sasuke" dia tersenyum kikuk dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Namun ketenangan kami tidak berlangsung lama karena muncul lagi sosok sadako dari belakang kami. Naruto berteriak histeris dan melompat kearahku membuatku tak sengaja menggendongnya seperti pengantin. Muncul lagi zombie yang berusaha menakuti kami, karena teriakan ketakutan Naruto yang membuatku reflek berlari dengan tetap menggendonganya. Namun Naruto malah menangis yang membuatku bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Jangan menangis, tenang saja aku akan selalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi" tak sengaja aku mengatakannya. Namun untung saja hal itu membuatnya berhenti menangis sampai kami berdua keluar dari wahana terkutuk itu.

Aku menurunkannya dari gendonganku, terlihat nafasnya terengah-engah. Kuputuskan untuk membelikannya air minum. Dia meminum air yang kuberikan denga rakus.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata ada arwah yang takut pada hantu"

"Hei, rupa mereka itu menakutkan kau tahu!" aku sendiri sweatdrop bagaimana bisa seorang arwah yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa bisa berteriak ketakutan hanya karena hantu.

"Huh dasar penakut"

"Apa kau bilang, Teme!"

"Hn, Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Hahhh" dia menghela nafas "Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang sepertimu. Lebih baik bagaimana kalau kita lihat toko itu" dia menunjuk sebuah toko boneka.

"Baiklah D-O-B-E"

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme!" dia berteriak didepan wajahku.

"Hn"

"Gah, kau menyebalkan"

Kami berdua memasuki toko itu dan melihat-lihat boneka yang ada disana. Sebuah boneka rubah setinggi satu meter yang uniknya memiliki sembilan ekor sepertinya menarik perhatian Naruto. Dia dari tadi memperhatikan boneka itu.

"Kau suka boneka itu?" aku menghampirinya dan bertanya

"Ya, boneka itu mirip denganmu" mirip apanya yang mirip? "Ya, entah kenapa saat melihat boneka itu aku teringat dengan wajah Sasuke"

"Jadi kau ingin boneka itu?"

"Emmm"

Kulihat isi dompetku dan label harga boneka itu bergantian. 'Ck, harga boneka itu cukup untuk kebutuhan hidupku selama seminggu. Tapi asal bisa membuatnya senang itu tidak masalah' akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membeli boneia itu. Ia terlihat sangat senang begitu aku memberikannya.

Aku dan dia keluar dari toko itu dan memutuskan kembali berjalan-jalan. Tak terasa kami sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Dan terdengarlah suara perutnya. Sepertinya dia lapar.

"Ehehehe" dia hanya tersenyum kikuk. Kulihat diseberang jalan ada kedai ramen ichiraku.

"Kau lapar?" aku bertanya padanya.

"I-iya" aku hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawabannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan disana?" aku menunjuk kedai ramen itu.

"Ayo Sasuke!" aku hanya kembali menghela nafas dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah kami memasuki kedai aku langsung memesan. Tak berapa lama pesanan kami datang. Dia dengan lahap menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen hingga tak tersisan tapi sepertinya dia belum puas.

"Kau boleh pesan lagi sesukamu jika kau mau"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya" aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Asyik, Sasuke memang baik" dia kembali memesan. Mungkin satu atau dua mangkuk lagi membuatnya puas.

Namun sepertinya dugaanku salah besar, bukan hanya satu atau dua tetapi sepuluh mangkuk yang dihabiskannya. Aku hanya bisa ternganga melihat kecepatan makannya. Aku menatap horor mangkuk yang ada didepannya.

"Ah, kenyangnya" dia mengelus perutnya.

"Tagihannya"

Aku hanya menatap horor jumlah tagihannya. Dengan terpaksa aku merogoh dompet dan mengeluarkan semua uangnya hanya untuk membayar tagihan tadi. Habis sudah semua uangku hanya karena gadis jejadian ini.

Setelah selesai makan kami berdua menuju kesebuah jembatan. Tak terasa waktu juga sudah mulai sore. Kami berdua memandang sunset dari atas jembatan. Aku memandanginya surai pirangnya berkilau terkena sinar matahari. Kulihat juga lehernya yang jenjang namun aku sedikit penasaran dengan kalung miliknya.

"Naruto boleh kulihat kalung yang kau pakai itu" tanyaku sambil menunjuk kalung dilehernya.

"Ini" dia melepaskan kalungnya dan memberikannya padaku. Kuliha kalung itu memiliki bandul dengan lambang matahari. 'Kalung ini...

 **Flashback**

Sudah tiga tahun sejak kejadian itu saat ini aku sedang jalan-jalan ditaman menikmati suasana tenang. Namun aku dikagetkan dengan suara tangisan anak perempuan. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari asal suaranya. Aku terus mencari dan akhirnya kutemukan asal suara tangisan itu. Terlihat sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang tengah menangis sendirian dibangku taman. Aku mendekatinya dan bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis" dia menengok kearahku

"Mereka hiks hiks mereka memutuskan kalung kesayanganku hiks dan membuangnya"

"Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan padamu hm?" aku berjongkok didepannya

"Hiks mereka juga hiks sering hiks mengejekku dan hiks hiks menjauhiku. Mereka hiks juga tidak mau hiks hiks bermain denganku" dia menjelaskannya sambil msngusap air matanya.

"Jangan menangis, tenang saja aku akan selalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku juga tidak akan menjauhimu aku juga akan bermain denganmu. Aku akan selalu disisimu apapun yang terjadi itulah janjiku" aku mengelus kepalanya dan dia berhenti menangis.

"Hem" dia tersenyum dan aku membalas senyumannya.

"Perkenalkan aku Sasuke" aku mengulurkan tangan

"Aku Naruto"dia membalas uluran tanganku

"Oh ya, ini kalung untuk menggantikan kalungmu yang rusak" aku memberikan kalung peninggalan ibuku padanya. "Biar aku pasangkan" dia berbalik dan mengangkat rambutnya memudahkanku memasangkan kalung padanya.

"Sudah?" dia bertanya

"Sudah" dia memperhatikan kalung yang kuberikan padanya.

"Indah sekaki kalung ini, aku suka ada bentuk mataharinya, terima kasih Sasuke"

"Dan aku akan memakai pasangan kalung itu yang ada lambang bulannya" aku menunjukkan kalung peninggalan ayahku dan bersiap memakainya.

"Sasuke bolehkah aku memasangkan kalung itu padamu?" aku berpikir sejenak.

"Umh"

Dia mengambil kalung dari tangku dan berdiri dibelakangku. Dia terlihat kesusahan menjangkauku karena tingginya yang hanya sepundakku. Aku sedikit membantunya dengan berjongkok dan akhirnya dia bisa memasangkan kalungnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagus. Jadi karena kalung yang kita pakai sepasang berarti kita juga sepasang dong?" tanyanya dengan muka polos.

"Kita memang sepasang teman bukan?" aku mengajukan jari kelingkingku.

"Kita adalah teman" dia menbalas uluran jari kelingkingku dan saling mengaitkan.

Setelah hari itu kami berdua sering bertemu dan bermain bersama ditempat yang sama. Sampai suatu hari aku melihatnya sedang dikelilingi oleh banyak anak laki-laki dia juga terlihat sedang menangis. Segera aku menghampirinya.

"Hei, jangan hanya berani sama perempuan" ucapku didepan mereka.

"Mau apa kau, mau jadi pahlawan hah!" terlihat yang paling besar berjalan kearahku

"Ayo hajar saja dia!"

Dan terjadilah perkelahian yang tidak seimbang satu melawan enam orang tetapi ajaibnya aku bisa menang walau harus menerima beberapa memar diwajah dan tubuhku. Aku bersyukur paman Kakashi pernah mengajariku bela diri.

"Kau terluka!" dia menghampiriku dan tak sengaja menyentuh salah satu tubuhku yang memar.

"Aww!" aku sedikit meringis

"Maaf aku tidak sengaj" dia meminta maaf dan mengeluarkan saputangan untuk membersihkan lukaku.

"Tidak apa-apa bukankah sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu. Lagi pula aku ini laki-laki aku sudah tugasnya untuk melindungi perempuan bukan" aku mencoba tersenyum walau sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Setelah dia selesai membersihkan luka yang ada ditubuhku juga memberikan plester dibeberapa bagian aku dan dia duduk dipinggir danau. Dia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, suatu hari nanti aku ingin sekali menikah denganmu" ucapnya sambil memandangi danau.

"Ehhh?, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu"

"Karena aku ingin sekali hidup dengan orang yang selalu melindungiku dan menyayangiku sepenuh hati"

"Aku juga ingin menikah denganmu"

"Apa alasanmu mau menikah denganku" dia menatapku dengan mata birunya yang indah.

"Karena aku ingin hidup denga seorang wanita cantik, baik, dan lemah-lembut sepertimu"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah janji" dia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji?"

"Iya, janji. Janji jika sudah besar kau akan menikahiku"

"Aku berjanji" aku mengaitkan jari kelingkingku dan jari kelingkingnya.

Kami kembali tertawa dan melihat sunset dari pinggir danau untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah muncul lagi dan aku juga tidak tahu kabar tentangnya lagi.

 **End Flashback**

"Ka-kau Naruto. Gadis kecil yang dulu pernah aku tolong ternyata kau"

"Jadi benar kau Sasuke yang dulu menolongku" dia memperhatikan kalung yang kupakai.

"Lalu kemana saja kau selama ini?, lalu kenapa kau bisa menjadi arwah" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Ceritanya panjang...

 **Flashback**

Terlihat gadis kecil tengah berlari menuju rumahnya. Hari ini dia sangat senang saat temannya menolongnya dari anak-anak lain yang berbuat jahat padanya. Dia teringat saat temannya tadi dengan gagah mengalahkan anak-anak lain yang jumlahnya lebih banya. Walau akhirnya dia juga harus babak belur. Dia tersenyum saat memandangi saputangan yang tadi digunakannya untuk membersihkan luka temannnya.

Tak terasa ia sudah sampai dirumahnya yang megah. Penjaga gerbang langsung membukakan pagar begitu ia akan lewat.

"Selamat sore Naruto-sama" Penjaga gerbang tadi memberi salam.

"Selamat sore juga paman" Dia membalas sapaan penjaga gerbang tadi dengan tersenyum.

Begitu dia membuka pintunya dia dikejutkan dengan sambutan meriah untuknya. Dia baru ingat kalu hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Terlihat semua anggota keluarganya dan saudaranya juga tengah berbaris rapi dan membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun. Terlihat juga ayahnya ada disana, dia bahkan yang sangat sibuk sebagai wali kota rela menyisihkan waktu untuk putri semata cantik berambut merah yang ternyata ibunya memerintahkannya untuk membuat permohonan dan meniup lilinnya.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan ketika gadis kecil itu meniup lilinnya. Dia juga memberikan potongan kue pertama pada ayahnya yang disambut tawa bahagia dari semua orang. Tapi dibalik semua itu ada segelintir orang yang mempunyai niat jahat pada keluarga itu.

"Segera beri aba-aba pada semuanya untuk memulai serangan" terlihat pria dengan bekas luka dia dagunya memberi perintah pada bawahannya.

"Ha'i Danzo-sama" bawahannya tadi segera menuruti perintah tuannya.

Suasana pesta yang menyenangkan tiba-tiba menjadi mencekam saat terdengar suara tembakan yang membunuh para pelayan yang ada. Juga muncul banyak sekali anbu ne yang merupakan anbu yang bergerak dibawah pimpina Danzo.

"Danzo, jadi ini semua ulahmu" Minato segera melawan beberapa anbu ne yang mencoba menyerangnya.

"Kau sudah tamat Minato, semua anbu yang menjaga rumahmu sudah lebih dulu aku lumpuhkan" muncullah Danzo bersama anbu miliknya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menang dengan mudah"

Minato segera mengeluarkan beberapa kunai andalannya. Satu-persatu anbu dihabisinya tanpa ampun. Dia melihat ada anbu yang menyerang Naruto dan Kushina. Dia melemparkan kunainya kearah orang itu dan tiba-tiba dia muncul didepan orang tadi.

 **"Rasenggan"** dia membuat bola biru ditangannya dan mengarahkannya keorang tadi membuatnya terpental.

"Tou-chan apa yang terjadi" tanya Naruto ketakutan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Minato siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Kushina pada suaminya.

"Danzo, dia yang melakukan semua ini. Dia ingin merebut posisiku sebagai wali kota. Lebih baik sekarang kau bawa Naruto pergi keatap secepatnya. Mungkin akan ada bala bantuan disana" dia menangkis tebasan seorang anbu yang mencoba menyerang.

"Berjanjilah untuk kembali"

"Aku berjanji"

Minato kembali menghabisi semua anbu yang ada dirumahnya dan menyusul anak dan istrinya. Namun saat dia sampai diatap terlihat anak dan istrinya sedang dikepung oleh puluhan anbu.

"Minato, diam ditempat atau anak dan istrimu akan mati"

"Jangan sentuh mereka, atau aku akan membunuhmu"

"Apa kau tidak melihat disekitarmu, bukan aku yang akan mati tapi kau yang akan mati" Dan saat itulah Minato baru tersadar kalau dia dikelilingi ratusan anbu dan penembak jitu.

"Cih!" Minato hanya mendecih kesal.

Danzo mengangkat tangannya dan memberi aba-aba. Ratusan peluru berbagai jenis langsung menembus tubuh Minato. Darah berceceran kemana-mana.

"Minatao" teriak Kushina memanggil suaminya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Sekarang giliranmu" Danzo mengarahkan senapannya kearah Kushina.

 **Dorrr..**

Timah panas tadi sukses mengenai kepala Kushina. Tubuhnya jatuh tepat didepan Naruto. Dia hanya bisa menangis ketakutan.

"Kenapa!, kenapa kau melakukan ini. Apa salah Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan hingga kalian tega membunuhnya" Teriak Naruto. Ia sedikit melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang hingga kakinya sudah berada dipinggiran. Jika sedikit lagi dia melangkah mungkin saja dia akan jatuh.

"Jadi hanya tinggal kau gadis kecil. Kemarilah aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Danzo mulai mendekati Naruto.

"Jangan mendekat!" Naruto terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Ayo kemari"

Karena saking takutnya Naruto tak sengaja melangkah kebelakang membuatnya jatuh dari rumahnya yang setinggi empat lantai. Ketika sampai dibawah tubuhnya membentur tanah dengan keras membuatnya tewas seketika.

"Cih, sial! Hampir saja aku akan mendapatkannya" Danzo menengok kebawah melihat jasad gadis itu "Segera lenyapkan semua barang bukti, CCTV, dan ledakkan tempat ini!"

"Ha'i Danzo-sama"

Para anbu bawahan Danzo segera menghilangkan barang bukti dan dan meledakkan tempat itu. Polisi yang datang dengan bodohnya hanya memberitahukan kalau ledakan itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan dan semua anggota keluarga wali kota dan beberapa pelayan menjadi korban. Berita itu memang disengaja disebarkan untuk menutupi kejadian sebenarnya tentu saja itu ulah Danzo dan beberapa petinggi lain yang memang tidak menyukai Minato. Dan sejak saat itu Danzo menggantikan posisi Minato sebagai wali kota.

Sedangkan di alam lain terlihat Naruto terbangun disebuah kerajaan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dia mengamati pakaiannya dan dia terkejut karena dirinya sedang memakai gaun yang sangat indah. Dia menengok kearah cermin dan melihat sosoknya terlihat bak seorang tuan putri kerajaan.

Dia keluar dari kamar itu dan mengelilingi kerajaan, matanya menangkap sosok yang diyakininya adalah ayah dan ibunya. Segera dia menghampiri kedua sosok itu.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan" dan dua orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

"Ohh, hai Naru kau sudah sadar" tanya ayahnya. Dia tidak percaya bagaimana ayah dan ibunya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, kita ada dimana?"

"Kita berada dalam dunia arwah tepatnya dikerajaan arwah"

"Dunia arwah?, bagaimana bisa?"

"Kita sekarang adalah arwah dan kita berada di kerajaan arwah" ayahnya menjelaskan.

"Dan sekarang ayahmu adalah raja dari kerajaan ini" ibunya menambahkan.

"Jadi kalau ayah adalah rajanya berarti aku" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau adalah putri kerajaan" kata ayahnya.

"Asyik!, dari dulu aku selalu ingin jadi putri kerajaan" dia berteriak kegirangan dan melompat-lompat.

"Ha'i" ibunya mengelus kepalanya.

"Jadi Kaa-chan kita bukan manusia lagi" katanya sedikit sedih.'Sasuke' dia memegang kalung yang pemberian sasuke yang masih menempel dilehernya.

"Ada apa Naru?" tanya ibunya.

"Akh, tidak apa-apa"

Dan mulai saat itu kehidupannya sebagai arwah dimulai. Dia juga baru mengetahui kalau ternyata dia adalah jinchuriki kyuubi yang artinya dia mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa. Namun tidak seperti didunia manusia, disini semua orang baik padanya. Ia juga memiliki banyak teman tetapi ia masih terus mengingat satu nama dan dia adalah Sasuke teman pertamanya.

 **End Flashback**

jadi begitulah ceritanya" dia mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aku turut berduka atas kejadian itu" kataku padanya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, hidupku lebih bahagia saat menjadia arwah. Tapi aku sebenarnya masih ingin menjadi manusia" dia terlihat merenung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Karena aku ingin menepati janji kita jika sudah dewasa kita akan menikah. Namun sepertinya hal itu mustahil aku hanyalah arwah aku bukan manusia, keberadaanku didunia ini juga tidak pantas. Karena manusia dan arwah tidak bisa hidup bersama" katany putus asa

"Itu tidak benar!" aku membantah perkataannya.

"Eh!"

"Itu tidak benar!, kita masih bisa bersama"

"Tapi aku hanya arwah, dan kau manusia tidak sepantasnya kita bersama. Dan juga aku tidak bisa kembali menjadi manusia"

"Itulah yang saat ini sedang kulakukan"

"Eh!" dia menatapku tak percaya.

"Percayalah kita akan selalu bersama, aku akan selalu bersamamu, menjagamu, dan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu. Dan juga karena aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu Naru. Maukah kau berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku?"

"Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu karen aku juga mencintaimu"

"Aku mencintaimu Naru" aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Suke" dia menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Secara perlahan jarak bibir kami semakin berkurang. Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya mengenai kulitku. Secara perlahan bibir kami bertemu, bisa kurasakan bibirnya yang tipis terasa begitu manis di indera pengecapku. Kami berdua saling bertukar saliva.

Dan hal ajaib terjadi, tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya dan pakaian ditubuhnya menghilang. Reflek dia melepaskan ciumannya dan segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan boneka rubah yang dibelinya tadi. Tapi hal yang dilakukannya itu hanya bisa menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Kupandangi tubuhnya dari atas sampai kebawah benar-benar indah.

"Sasuke no echhi!" katanya dengan rona merah pekat diwajahnya. Ugh sial! Dia hampir membuatku mimisan.

"Ti-tidak aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" dengan segera kulepaskan kemeja yang kupakai untungnya aku memakai kaos didalammya. Segera kututupi tubuhnya dengan kemejaku tadi. Dia segera memakai kemeja tadi yang kebesaran untuk tubuhnya.

"Kau berhasil Sasuke" Tiba-tiba datanglah paman Kakashi sukses mengagetkan kami berdua. Naruto terlihat takut dan bersembunyi dibelakangku.

"Tenang saja dia tidak akan menggigit, dia sudah jinak" kataku menenangkan Naruto.

"Kau itu tidak pernah sopan sedikitpun pada pamanmu ini yang tampan" dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto "Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyerangmu. Namaku Hatake Kakashi dan aku adalah-"

"-Pembantuku" aku memotong perkataanya.

"Kenapa kau menganggap pamanmu yang tampan ini sebagai pembantumu?" dengan narsisnya dia bertanya padaku.

"Karena kau memang pembantuku" balasku cuek.

"Gah, kapan kau akan bertindak sopan padaku"

"Jika kau tidak lagi menjadi orang mesum dan berhenti membaca buku aneh itu"

"Ihihihi" kami berdua mengalihkan pandangan kearah sumbur suara tawa itu. Terlihat gadis itu sedang tertawa.

"Kalian berdua lucu sekali"

"Oh ya, jadi siapa namamu?" tanya paman Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Oh ya Naruto, kau akan tinggal dimana?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa kembali lagi kedunia arwah setelah kekuatanku tersegel" kuliha paman tersenyum licik. Aku yakin dia pasti memiliki niat buruk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dirumah kami kau bisa mengurus rumahlan?" jadi dia berniat menjadikan Naruto sebagai pembantu gratis. Benar-benar licik.

"Aku memang bisa mengurus rumah, tapi apa tidak merepotkan kalian?" dan Naruto dengan polosnya terjebak dalam perangkapnya.

"Akh, tentu saja tidak merepotkan. Ya kan, Sasuke?" hah orang ini

"Hn" mungkin untuk saat ini aku setuju dengannya. Lagi pula aku bisa setiap hari melihat Naruto.

 **Skip Time**

Mungkin malam ini adalah pertama kalinya kami berdua aku dan pamanku bisa makan malam dengan layak. Aku sendiri tidak percaya kalau ada seorang gadis mantan arwah yang tengah memakai pakaian maid sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. Salahkan saja otal Dobe milik Naruto yang dengan senangnya menerima permintaan paman untuk memakai pakaian maid.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menjadikannya pembantu gratis" aku bertanya pada pamanku yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Setidaknya kita tidak akan kelaparan lagi" jawabnya santai.

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah Naruto yang sedang memasak. Aku sedikit kagum melihat keahliannya dalam memasak, dia sepertinya sudah samgat ahli. Aku memutuslan menghampirinya dan berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak" dia melihat kearahku sejenak dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Dulu waktu aku tinggal dikerajaan aku sering ikut-ikutan memasak dengan para koki kerajaan. Dulu aku juga pernah meledakkan dapur saat mencoba memasak sendiri. Tapi berkat itu semua aku jadi bisa memasak." dia bercerita sambil memasak.

Setelah semua masakannya siap dia segera menatanya diatas meja. Kami bertiga makan dalam diam. Aku terkejut begitu merasakan masakannya. Ini adalah masakan terenak selain masakan ibuku. Setelah acara makan malam selesai aku langsung memutuskan untuk tidur tanpa menunggunya terlebih dahulu yang sedang mencuci piring.

 **Skip Time**

"Sasuke" terdengar suara Naruto yang memanggil namaku. Mungkin aku sedang bermimpi.

"Sasuke" suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Sasuke" suara itu kembali terdengar dan sepertinya asal suara itu ada disampingku..

"Sasuke" kali ini suara itu sukses membangunkanku. Kuluha kesamping dan aku terkejut begitu melihat Naruto yang sedang memeluk boneka rubahnya sambil mengumamkan namaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, kenapa kau ada ditempat tidurku" dia akhirnya terbangun begitu mendengar suaraku.

"Sudah pagi ya" dia menggeliat sebentar "Selamat pagi Sasuke" dia menyapaku.

"Selamat pagi" aku membalas sapaannya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini" teriakku didepan wajahnya.

"Emm, jadi tadi malam kalian berdua sudah tidur setelah aku selesai mencuci piring. Karena aku tidak tahu akan tidur dimana jadi aku putuskan untuk tidur dengan Sasuke" dia menjelaskan dengan wajah polos.

 **Skip Time**

Hari ini sekolah sudah dimulai lagi, setelah bangunan sekolah yang sebagian dihancurkan Naruto sudah diperbaiki. Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto dia juga bersekolah ditempatku dan satu kelas denganku.

Seperti biasa kami berdua berjalan kesekolah bersama, dan selama perjalanan dia tidak pernah berhenti bertanya mengenai hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Sedangkan diriku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya.

Namun sepertinya ada yang mengawasi mereka berdua. Orang atau lebih tapatnya siluman ular itu bersembunyi diantara gang gelap dan terus memperhatikan mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya kearah Sasuke. Perlahan dia memunculkan sosoknya dia memiliki mata seperti ular dan kulit seputih mayat.

"Jadi dia adik dari Itachi, Sasuke-kun Tubuhmu akan menjadi milikku khukhukhu" katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan sosok itu berubah menjadi ular putih dan menghilang.

Akhirnya kami berdua sampai didepan kelas. Begitu memasuki kelas hal yang paling tidak aku sukai terjadi, Naruto langsung dikelilingi murid laki-laki. Inilah yang membuatku merasa cemburu, entah kenapa aku menganggap kalau semua yang ada dalam diri Naruto adalah miliku. Dan aku tidak suka saat orang lain mencoba merebutnya.

Saat ini waktu istirahat tiba seperti biasa Naruto langsung dikelilingi para siswa. Karena kesal aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Apa Naruto tidak sadar kalau aku sagat tidak suka kalau ada laki-laki lain yang mendekatinya. Dengan kesal aku keluar kelas berniat menuju atap. Biasanya aku ketaman belakang sekolah tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto dan kurasa atap adalah tempat yang sempurna.

Naruto baru tersadar kalau Sasuke sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Ia segera keluar kelas untuk mencarinya. Dia putuskan untuk mencari Sasuke ditaman belakang sekolah karena biasanya dia ada disitu. Tapi dia merasa heran karena taman itu sepi sekai tidak ada satupun siswa disana. Biasanya setidaknya selalu ada satu atau dua orang ditaman itu namu kali ini tidak ada seorangpun disana. Ia juga tidak melihat sasuke diseluruh penjuru taman.

"Sasuke, dimana kau?" ia mencoba memanggil Sasuke namun tidak ada yang membalas.

"Dimana Sasuke?, biasanya kan dia ada disini"

Ia hendak berbalik kekelas namu tiba-tiba ada yang membekapnya dengan obat bius, karena sedang dalam posisis tidak siaga dengan mudah ia dilumpuhkan hanya dengan obat bius.

"Kami sudah mendapatkan gadis itu Orochimaru-sama" orang tadi menelpon seseorang

"Bagus, segera bawa kemarkas dan tinggalkan pesannya disana" balas orang yang ditelpon.

"Ha'i"

Aku kembali kekelas begitu mendengar bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Namu aku tidak menjumpai Naruto disana. Kutemui Hinata karena jika tidak bersamaku Naruto sering terlihat dengannya.

"Hinata, apa kau melihat Naruto?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tadi Naru-chan keluar kelas dan terlihat ingin mencarimu" jawabnya.

Sudah kuduga dia pasti akan mencariku. Aku segera memutuskan ketaman belakang sekolah karena aku yakin dia pasti mencariku disana. Sesampainya disana aku tidak menemukan siapapun tapi aku menemukan sebuah surat yang kurang lebih isinya seperti ini.

Untuk Uchiha Sasuke

Jika kau ingin gadis ini selamat datanglah ketempatku yang ada dihutan bagian timur. Disana ada gua yang menghadap kebarat. Pastikan kau datang sendiri dan jangan berani memberitahukan siapapun atau nyawa gadis ini akan melayang.

Peluk cium dari siluman ular paling sexy Orochimaru muach.

Oke, untuk bagian terakhirnya aku tidak mau membacanya. Aku langsung bergegas menuju tempat yang tertera disurat tadi. Tunggulah Naruto aku pasti akan menolongmu!

 **TBC.**


End file.
